Sisi Cinta Seorang Taka Honjo
by matsura akimoto
Summary: Taka mencoret-coret secarik kertas dengan kata-kata, dan ia kirimkan pada seorang gadis. TaKarin, slight YamaKarin. RnR please?


Kau tahu, Karin?

Aku memang tidak pandai menulis hal yang berbau romantisme atau apapun yang punya satu arti dengan kata 'romantisme' yang menurutku menyebalkan karena menjijikkan itu. Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku sudah kehilangan kata-kata.

Inilah suatu coretan yang mewakili perasaanku selama ini. Pasaran, memang. Singkat, namun inilah realita tanpa rasa dariku.

.

**Sisi Cinta Seorang Taka Honjo**

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Romance

**Taka Honjo****—(Karin Koizumi—Takeru Yamato)**

.

.

.

.

.

Warning, abal, gila, OoC, dll.

P.S. : karena saya tak tahu apa yang harus saya ganti untuk fict 'Love Stories' yang saya delete, akhirnya saya buat fict abal begini. Jadi, **don't like don't read**, ok?

.

.

.

Saat mengetahui bahwa ada seorang siswi Teikoku yang masuk ke dalam klub american football, awalnya aku tak setuju. Lalu kutanyakan, mengapa seorang yang lebih berbakat dalam seni seperti Karin Koizumi mau saja bergabung di klub american football yang keras.

Jawaban mereka semua hanyalah, "Lemparan bolanya sangat bagus dan tajam, Taka. Kau sudah mendapat seorang yang bisa melatih bakat receiver-mu."

Dengan sangat terpaksa, aku hanya bisa mendenguskan nafas kesal saat itu. Tapi itu bagus juga, karena aku bisa melatih kemampuanku menangkap bola, dan ia bisa melatih pass-nya. Mau tak mau harus kuterima, 'kan?

Tidak berapa lama, kau diangkat menjadi quarterback tim 1 Teikoku Alexanders hanya dalam jangka waktu beberapa hari saja. Saat itu, aku terkejut. Wajahku memanas. Oke, waktuku diangkat menjadi receiver tim 1 memang lebih cepat —1 hari-, dibandingkan kau yang beberapa hari. Tapi, kau berhasil membuatku tercengang dengan cara menghilangkan wajah stoic-ku walau hanya sementara.

Selalu saja, kau menyempatkan diri untuk berlatih pass denganku setiap latihan. Entah sore, pagi, atau malam sekalipun, kau selalu sempat. Pernah satu kali kau tidak datang untuk berlatih denganku. Aku berdiri mematung di tempat itu, sendiri. Aku merasa sudah ditinggalkan.

.

.

.

Karena bakat menangkap bola-ku yang amat sangat baik dan rekor lompatku yang paling tinggi tingkatan SMU se-Jepang, banyak receiver yang memujiku, tapi terkadang juga ada yang menyindirku karena aku tidak pernah memasang wajah perangku. Aku memang selalu ingin mengeluarkannya, tapi toh tak ada gunanya.

Gara-gara kata-kata pedas orang-orang gila itu, aku jadi angkuh. Aku selalu percaya, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanku, baik di panggung american football maupun di luar panggung. Well, atlet memang selalu percaya takkan ada yang bisa mengalahkan dirinya. Aku percaya pada prinsip setiap atlet itu.

Lalu, datanglah seorang dari negeri paman Sam—Amerika. Takeru Yamato, namanya. Yeah, he's the real Eyeshield 21 —sebelum ada yang mengalahkannya-. Teikoku Academy bangga karena salah satu muridnya pernah menjadi Eyeshield 21 yang melegenda itu.

Receiver —aku, Taka Honjo-, Quarterback —kau, Karin Koizumi-, Runningback —dia, Takeru Yamato-. Sejak ia pindah kemari, kita selalu bersama. Sebagai sahabat, bukan teman lagi –tidak, aku ingin lebih dari itu.

Entah kenapa, kau selalu berusaha untuk tidak terlalu guguk di depan Yamato. Bahkan kau selalu berlatih pass dengannya, bukan denganku atau yang lainnya. Sedangkan padaku, Heracles, atau lainnya, kau selalu bersikap guguk seperti biasanya. Pengelompokkan macam apa itu, Karin?

Dan kemudian, aku merasa bahwa kita bertiga bukan lagi sahabat. Seperti ada persaingan diantara aku dan Yamato. Uhm... mungkin memperebutkanmu. Siapa tahu itu betul atau salah? Aku hanya menebak.

.

.

.

Yah, dan inilah suatu peristiwa yang pernah kau alami. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu, tak peduli kau sakit atau tidak. Yang jelas, aku terlalu sakit untuk menulis hal tidak jelas macam ini. Tidak jelas, tapi menurutku sangat jelas. Aneh, eh?

Beberapa waktu lalu, kau pingsan di atas lapangan suci amefuto Teikoku. Yamato sangat panik, dan aku kalah panik darinya karena ia jauh lebih berekspresi dariku. Dia menggendongmu ke UKS, dan ia menggendongmu seolah... kau adalah pendampingnya. Ya, bahkan Heracles mengatakan bahwa kau sangat serasi dengannya. Wajahku memanas mendengar itu. Mungkinkah aku cemburu? Bisa saja.

Diam-diam, aku menyelinap keluar dari lapangan dan mengikuti Yamato yang tengah menggendongmu menuju ruang kesehatan itu dengan tatapan panik. Bisa kulihat bahwa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar saking paniknya. Kecepatan lariku memang jauh dibawahnya, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa mengikutinya.

Ia membaringkan tubuhmu yang tengah down itu di atas kasur putih ruang UKS. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, aku mengintip dari balik jendela yang kebetulan menghadap tempat tidur putih polos itu.

Aku sendiri harap-harap cemas, begitu juga dengan lelaki berambut liar itu. Menunggu kesadaranmu, itulah yang kami lakukan. Aku dan Yamato melakukan itu ditempat yang terpisah —tidak jauh-, tapi kami melakukan hal yang sama. Mirip sekali, 'kan?

Lalu kau terbangun, dan disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari Yamato. Mataku memanas dan serasa ingin dikeluarkan saking kesalnya, entah kenapa. Kau terkejut. Tapi, tanpa basa-basi, ia menyatakan cinta didepanmu. Sungguh menyakitkan melihatnya. Mungkin ini yang disebut 'berharap lebih'? Siapa tahu?

Dengan setengah sadar, kau mengatakan 'ya'. Aku semakin ingin membunuh diriku yang terpaku sendiri waktu itu. Tapi jika aku melakukannya, kakakku pasti akan jadi anak tunggal dan aku tidak sanggup melihatnya. Jadi, kuurungkan niat itu.

Pelukan kalian semakin mesra dan erat, membuatku ingin mengambil tongkat baseball milik tou-san yang tersimpan rapi di lemari rahasianya dan memukul Yamato dengan itu. Aku tak kuasa melihatnya, tapi karena kehendak Tuhan, aku harus tetap melihatnya.

.

Itu menyakitkan dan itu membuatku merasa, kau tengah menusukku dengan pedang dari dalam tubuhku, Karin. Aku sakit.

.

Kalian keluar dengan senyuman sepihak —Yamato tersenyum, tapi kau hanya memijit-mijit kepalamu yang masih sakit. Semua anggota tim memandang kalian dengan tatapan cemburu. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata Karin yang dipuja-puja seluruh pemain Teikoku ternyata lebih memilih Yamato. Malang sekali nasib mereka.

.

.

.

Dan semua itu membuatku sadar, bahwa selama ini aku selalu saja cemburu pada Yamato yang selalu bisa berduaan denganmu kapan saja. Itu membuatku semakin cemburu, Karin. Kini, aku sadar, kata apa yang pantas untuk mencerminkan perasaan padamu sejak kita berdua masuk ke Teikoku Academy.

Kata itu adalah... cinta.

Yah... Mungkin jika ini dipublikasikan ke masyarakat banyak, pasti mereka akan cengo ketika menyadari bahwa seorang Honjo kedua punya hati. Aku memang tidak sekeras Masaharu Honjo—ayahku, tapi aku juga tidak selembut Hibari Honjo—kakakku. Itulah dasar dari sebuah keanehan, Karin. Itu disebut sifat yang mengalir dari sesama keluarga.

.

Terima kasih untuk waktumu selama ini, Karin. Aku selalu ingin berada disampingmu, tapi aku tak bisa karena Yamato dilahirkan.

Taka Honjo

.

.

Seorang lelaki berambut perak panjang menatap aneh coretan-coretan tidak jelasnya pada secarik kertas—atau lebih tepatnya, surat cinta. Dia—Taka Honjo, tidak menyangka bahwa niatnya mencoret-coret kertas, hasilnya akan seperti ini.

Terkadang, membaca atau amefuto pun bisa membuatnya bosan. Ia sangat malas untuk berbuat sesuatu, apalagi jika Yamato memaksanya untuk bersama-sama berbelanja kebutuhan klub—terutama bola rugby.

Taka melipat-lipat kertas itu tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Yeah, dia sangat ahli dalam hal menyelinap karena ia jarang bicara keras dan tidak blak-blakan. Jadi, menulis tanpa sepengetahuan orang banyak adalah salah satu ahlinya.

Seseorang menghampirinya, dengan tubuh yang terbalut seragam amefuto Teikoku Alexanders, dan terlihat tetesan keringat mengucur dari keningnya. "Kapan kau duduk di sini, Taka—"

"Aku sudah duduk di sini dari tadi, Yamato. Kau cerewet."

Lelaki berambut liar didepannya yang ia panggil Yamato itu hanya tertawa renyah. Taka memang selalu seperti ini, batinnya. Tak dipungkiri, Taka memang orang yang bisa menyenangkan dan bisa menyebalkan dalam satu waktu.

Takeru Yamato tertegun ketika mendapati Taka baru selesai melipat secarik kertas. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia tuliskan tadi sehingga Taka harus melipatnya, tapi Yamato tak ambil pusing. "Apa yang tadi kau tulis di kertas itu, Taka?"

Taka memutar bola matanya, malas menjawab. Tapi, mau tak mau ia harus menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. "Hanya lelucon tidak lucu dari seorang Honjo kedua. Sudahlah, kau latihan lagi," jawabnya, dengan candaan dan kata-kata mengusir.

Candaan, karena humor sense Taka tidak terlalu besar. Jadi, sebuah mukjizat jika ia bisa membuat orang lain tertawa dengan lelucon yang ia buat sendiri. Mengusir, karena sebetulnya Yamato telah mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan.

"Taka, kudengar dari Hibari-neesan, katanya kau sedang sakit. Jadi kau tidak usah latihan," ucap Yamato, mencoba menebak maksud sebenarnya kenapa Taka duduk-duduk saja di sini. Tebakan Yamato memang betul, Taka sedang sakit. Tapi, itu hanya satu dari dua alasan.

Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku memang sedang sakit, tapi itu satu dari dua alasan mengapa aku duduk di sini. Aku mau ke kamar kecil dulu," Taka pun berlalu, meninggalkan Yamato yang hanya bisa heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya kali ini.

Taka memang selalu begitu—jarang bicara dan kadang-kadang kata-katanya menusuk hati. Namun baru kali ini Yamato melihat sosok Taka yang begitu. Tidak biasanya juga ia berkata 'satu dari blablabla alasan', dan baru kali ini juga Taka izin ke kamar mandi.

Ada yang tidak beres, pikir Yamato.

.

.

.

Taka tidak berjalan ke kamar mandi, tapi ia berjalan menuju ruangan loker tim 1 Teikoku. Receiver Teikoku ini tengah mencari-cari sebuah loker dengan nama yang tidak terdengar asing di telinganya.

Tidak lama berselang, ia menemukan loker dengan nama 'Karin Koizumi' yang tertulis dengan tulisan tangan di pintu lokernya. Setelah memastikan bahwa hanya ada dirinya di ruangan itu, Taka memasukkan surat itu ke dalam amplop, kemudian membuka loker itu dengan sebuah kunci yang sengaja ia curi dari pelatih.

Ternyata, Taka langsung berniat mengirim coretan itu pada Karin, usai menulis-nulis secarik kertas tidak jelas. Selesai menyimpan surat itu di atas seragam amefuto Karin—karena kebetulan ia belum datang-, Taka pun mengunci kembali loker itu dan berjalan keluar. Seperti seorang penyihir, tidak menyisakan satu jejakpun.

"Apa ini akan sampai padanya? Kuharap begitu," gumam Taka yang tengah berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Masih di sini, menantimu

Berharap kau akan memikirkanku

Masih di sini, menunggumu

Menanti jawaban atas cintaku

Masih di sini, menantimu

Berharap cinta kita 'kan bersatu

Masih di sini, menunggumu

Menanti dirimu kembali...

((ungu - Disini Untukmu))

.

.

~*#owari#*~

.

Hmm... Setelah dipikirkan kembali, saya terpaksa men-delete fict 'Love Stories' karena masalah privasi. Bingungnya, saya tak tahu harus menulis apa. Tiduran gaje di atas kasur jam tiga subuh, saya dapat inspirasi, dan besoknya saya ketik deh... X)

Maaf kalau tidak jelas endingnya. Bolehkah saya membuat sekuel-nya? *ditampol*

Saya membuat fict ini dengan terburu-buru, jadi mohon maaf jika ada typo atau apapun lah yang mengganggu. Silahkan flame jika anda tidak suka. Tapi ingat, saya sudah menulis kata-kata don't like don't read di atas, jadi jangan salahkan saya jika saya tidak menggubris kata-kata kasar anda. :)

Akhir kata, mind to review?


End file.
